


Next Time

by we_should_all_be_sleeping



Series: this is what makes us girls [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Human AU, accidentally taking the wrong persons laundry (underwear), cute rose/13 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_should_all_be_sleeping/pseuds/we_should_all_be_sleeping
Summary: "We took each other's underwear from the laundromat by mistake"





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> An AU set with everyone at university. Just something small I wrote to stop the feels of the latest s11 ep
> 
> not checked for mistakes ngl

Rose has had a long day. She had classes at 8 in the morning and it was currently 10 in the evening. Rose's lectures had all seemed extra long and boring today, for no particular reason. And then, she'd failed an assignment she thought she'd at least scored a 60 on, meaning more work. Her shift had proved tiresome and there had been an influx of annoying customers she couldn't yell at. 

So when Rose had done her laundry last minute in the communal washer room she had barely checked her surroundings as she scooped the wet clothes, of mostly underwear (Rose may re wear a shirt or two, but that was just gross), into a basket and walked back to her room. 

Her roommate, Sarah Jane, was home and sitting at the desk, headphones in. She was a journalist major and a good friend to Rose. The only big fight they'd ever had was over a boy, some doctor that ended up breaking Sarah Jane's heart. Rose decided good hair wasn't enough so she'd given up on him. 

As Rose was looking at her clothes again, she found didn't recognize them. There was a collection of tops with rainbows on them, that maybe Rose had picked up but the underwear was all sports bras and boy leg briefs. Rose felt confident in cute underwear, and had matching sets in fun colours and prints. Blushing, she dropped the bra she'd picked up and sighed. 

"Everything all right, Rose?" Sarah Jane asked, turning around and grabbing a book from her bed. 

"Yeah," she answered. "Just accidentally picked up someone else's washing. Gonna go wait in the laundry for a mo." Rose picked up the bag and waved to Sarah Jane before she started walking back down the wooden halls to the laundry. Rose loved the student campus, the sense of community and endless rooms a comfort over daunting. As she turned the corner Rose saw there was already someone else in the room. 

A blonde lady was sitting on top of one of the machines, a long coat flowing as she swung her legs. Next to her was a basket of familiar washing. 

"Hi," Rose started, unsure of how to say she'd taken some strangers underwear. "I think I have something of yours." 

Rose chuckled awkwardly as she got closer to the girl. She was gorgeous, Rose wasn't afraid to admit it. Her hair was cut into a bob and the ecclectic outfit was oddly charming on her as she smiled at Rose. Really gorgeous, then. 

"Ah! I was starting to worry I'd lost them for good." The girl jumped down and stuck out a hand. "I'm Jane. Jane Smith." 

"Rose Tyler. And my mistake, I was in such a rush and I should have been more careful. I'm really sorry." Jane just kept smiling however. 

"No harm done. I must admit I was quite surprised when the only things in the room were cute pink pants. Not really my style." Jane tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked quite flushed. Rose supposes the whole thing is quite awkward. 

"So I'd noticed. You can buy clothes first hand you know?" Rose worried momentarily if she'd crossed a border but Jane looked calmer. She laughed. 

"Don't have time, really. Too busy doing anything else, me." Rose smiled and put down the basket she was still holding. Jane grabbed it as Rose peered into the basket that belonged to her. That was much more familiar. 

"I could help you out." Rose suddenly said. It seemed like the end of the conversion and Jane had no reason to stay now. "Like, we could go shopping? Maybe? Just an idea." Rose felt like an idiot. What kind of person would accept that offer-

"I'd love to! Like, a date?" Oh. Maybe this girl. 

"I mean, if you want." Rose felt very shy suddenly. "That'd be nice, getting to know you."

"Somewhere other than holding each others underwear, yeah?" Rose felt so natural bantering with this girl. She suddenly got sudden vibes of that doctor that she'd fancied, except this girl was much prettier and much nicer. And the hair. The hair was really good. Rose began to wonder how it'd feel. 

"-Rose? Rose?" Rose blinked. Jane was right in front of her face, huge smirk. Rose nearly fell backward. 

"Sorry. Just, thinking. What room are you in, I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"204! 7 work for you? Love 7 in the evening. Good time for tea." 

"It's a date. I'll see you soon." 

Jane was half way out the door when she turned back to look at Rose. Rose hadn't moved, still thinking about this mysterious blonde girl who began to speak.

"Maybe I'll get to see the underwear on you next time."


End file.
